Willful Ignorance
by Dracoisbeast
Summary: Sabrina Grimm has graduated from New York University and is looking forward to taking a year off before starting Grad school. She is confident that she can live safely, wisely, and responsibly in her own apartment in the city and is thrilled when her parents give her permission to do so. However, there is one big, messy, and annoying catch: she must live with Puck.


**Disclaimer: the world of The Sisters Grimm is rightfully owned by Michael Buckley**

"I am starting to love the willful ignorance of New Yorkers, the ability to look at the epic and beautiful and quickly put it into context. It's a skill that comes from the skyline; we see something that magnificent every day and somehow go on living. A back-drop like that will dominate you unless you earn to become a part of it, and that's what New Yorkers do. Become towers."

-Rachel Syme, Never Can Say Goodbye

* * *

Sabrina was enjoying a warm mid-July afternoon in her own section of Granny Relda's garden. She gently watered her Carnations, sprinkled her Dahlias, and splashed her Hydrangeas. Even with her long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and nothing but a light sundress on, she was sporting a thin sheen of sweat. When she turned around to refill the watering can, she was grateful to see Veronica approaching her with a glass of iced lemonade in her outstretched hand.

"They're really looking lovely, Hun," Veronica noted the flower patch.

Sabrina wiped her brow and gladly accepted the cool drink. "Yeah," she agreed after one long swig. "I never thought that I'd be one for gardening, but I guess Granny's green thumb rubbed off on me a little."

Veronica motioned that she follow her to a swing bench in the shade of a large oak tree. Sabrina set the watering can on the ground and followed her mother. They released an identical sigh when they sat down.

"So, how do you think your summer has been so far?" Veronica asked with a smile.

Sabrina shrugged and took another drink of the sweet lemonade. "Fine. I'm happy to be done with school, but all I've been doing is job searching, you know. Things like this," she waved a hand in the direction of her flower bed, "help me not go crazy."

Veronica chuckled in agreement. "Yes, that's just about how I remember my first summer after college." She brushed her dark hair away from the back of her neck. "Your father and I have been discussing your proposal."

That got Sabrina's attention. She snapped her head up, eyes wide. "And?"

"Well, neither of us think it's a horrible idea. Many people take time off between graduation and grad school. So, you have our permission to do so for one year. Of course, the problem isn't that you want to have a break, Dear, it's that you want to move back to the city."

Sabrina nodded. She knew that she didn't have much of a chance of taking a year off and living in New York City. The family's finances were considerably modest now that Sabrina had finished four years at college and Daphne would starting her Freshman year in the fall. Sabrina realized that asking to live in an apartment away from home would be costly, especially in New York City, but attending New York University had helped her ease back into urban living and she had realized how much she missed it. But she hoped that her success in college and her plans to continue on to Law School later would help convince her parents that the responsibility was something she could handle.

"I know, Mom, it's a lot to ask. But I want to do it just as much as when I asked you two months ago, really."

"Oh, I have no doubt. That's why," Veronica took a breath. "Your father and I have found a way for you to do it."

Sabrina's mouth popped open. "Wait– really?! Like, seriously? You mean I can live in New York City?"

Veronica held up a hand to silence her. "Of course, there's a catch." She eyed her daughter. "And I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

Sabrina hesitated. "What is it?"

"Well, I recently reached out to Queen Titania about available apartments for you. She was happy to hear that you want to stay in the City, you know, because she really appreciated all the times throughout college that you visited her in the Faerie. However, she really misses Puck. So, here's the deal: Titania is willing to pay for all of your rent if," Veronica paused. "You and Puck live together in the city."

Sabrina blinked. "No way."

"Now, Sabrina-"

"Absolutely not. No way. Nuh-uh. I won't," Sabrina's voice gradually got louder and shriller.

"Sabrina-"

"I already lived with him for six years. I went to college outside of Ferryport Landing to get away from him, his pranks, his… his nonsense!"

"Sabrina Grimm! Listen to me," Veronica faced her daughter sternly. "Living in the city is expensive. Your father and I certainly can't afford Daphne's tuition, your Law School, and an apartment on top of everything! We have a third child to raise, too."

"I'll get a job– no, I'll get two jobs! I'll live in the smallest, dirtiest apartment in the city if necessary."

"I won't allow that. Sabrina, this is a rare opportunity. Puck's family is very generous to offer this to you."

"It's only a small part of their fortune," Sabrina muttered.

Her mother ignored the comment. "Honey, if you want a year off to live in the city, this is the only way it's gonna happen. Your father and I agree that you either accept Titania's offer, or you stay in Ferryport Landing." She stood up. "I want you to seriously consider this. You don't have to make an immediate decision, but you should decide by the end of the month so Titania can find you a place."

"It doesn't matter how long I consider her offer. My decision won't change. I will not move into an apartment with Puck!"

* * *

One month later, Sabrina hopped out of the family Jalopy and onto the sidewalk in front of her new apartment building and heaved a great sigh. She was startled by a loud belch right next to her ear and a long arm plopping around her shoulders.

"First day as roommates, eh, Grimm?" Puck said, shooting her a smug look that left her scowling.

 **A/N: A new fic, a new book series! But, my age-old request stays the same- please, please review!**


End file.
